Yu-Gi-Oh! Spirits of the Extras
by WritingwithGusto
Summary: A series of extra little stories for Yuna and the gang. Takes place in no particular order, though I will try to be close to the current chapter.


**Hello everyone, Gusto here.**

 **And okay, I lied.**

 **So, while on a wonderful demon slaying spree, I've decided that a brilliant idea is to have some fun little extras to explain what is going on in the meantime. Essentially, I'm going to give you the scenes that didn't fit in the actual important story line XD**

 **Starting right now, we're gonna do the Deck Building, and what inspires their ideas.**

 **But enough about my ideas, I'm just going to get to the fic.**

 **Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Spirits of the Extras!**

* * *

Yuna was speeding around at practically a million miles an hour, ideas running through his head at the speed of sound. He was pacing the floor at an extreme speed, and his thunderfooted efforts were loud enough to where they could hear him downstairs.

"Ok, ok, so I need to come up with some cards," he told himself, his voice almost moving as quick as his feet and his thoughts, "But I need to do it right. If this is war, then I need to make sure that our weapons are the best they can be. Icannotallowmyselftowastetimeonstupidstuff!"

 _"Yuna, did you drink an entire pot of coffee again?"_

This stopped Yuna in his tracks, as he heard Yuma's voice in his mind.

"Yeah, so I did, what of it?" he questioned, "I need to think, and you know what caffeine does to me."

 _"Yeah, it gives us all a headache!"_

"You don't even HAVE heads anymore!"

It was silent in his mind for a moment, as Yuma's only response was a grumble of annoyance.

"Yeah, exactly."

*Knock knock*

Yuna jumped at that, and looked to the door. "Yuna, who are you talking to in there?" He heard his uncle Odion ask.

"Please don't interrupt me! I'm busy talking to the voices in my head!"

It took Yuna a moment to realize what he had said, but when he did, his face went very red. "Uh, forget you heard that!"

"Ok... well, I just got a package from your grandpa."

That brought Yuna back to reality for just a moment, as he opened the door to see a cardboard box in Uncle Odion's hands. He took it into his own jittery hands, and said "Thanks Uncle."

"No problem," he simply said, as he turned away. "Oh, and Yuna?"

"Yeah?"

"No more coffee for you."

Yuna's only response was a quiet groan as he closed his door and placed the box on his bed. Opening it up, he saw that within was his old trade binder from Japan, along with a couple of notes.

His first instinct was to take a look at the notes. Unfolding the first of the two, he recognized his grandfather's handwriting immediately. And so, he began to read.

 _Dear Yuna,_

 _In this box is a few things that I figured might help you with building your new decks, including your binders, and a list of possible ideas for you (and yes, most of them are Blue-Eyes oriented). Call me up whenever you have determined what you plan to do with your decks, and give Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma my regards._

 _\- Seto Kaiba_

Reading this only helped to bring a smile to Yuna's face, as he knew that his Grandpa was always very helpful, and very supportive of the ideas that he came up with. Heck, the 'Silver Divine' Archetype was an idea that he had pitched to Grandpa Seto about two years back, and he had made it without hesitation.

Meaning if Yuna had his full support, then this should be easy.

Sitting down at his desk, Yuna took a look at the list, and whistled a little. "When he said it was mostly Blue-Eyes stuff, he wasn't kidding."

Legitimately about 85% of the list was Blue-Eyes oriented, with things like 'Blue-Eyes/Felgrand Turbo', or 'New Blue-Eyes Reaction Support'. But within those many combos were a few ideas for the others, such as 'Dark Magician Reaction Support' or 'New 'Elemental HERO' Reaction Support'.

"Well, it's nice to have some ideas in mind," Yuna smiled, but couldn't help but look at what else was in the box. As he moved the binder, he saw a notebook, with the words 'Silver Divine Storyline' written on the front of it.

"Huh? My old storyline? Why would he send this?"

Slowly but surely, Yuna opened up the book, and took a look at what was within. He began to remember the joy in his mind as he began to come up with these cards, and designing them as an archetype.

"As if called forward by some heavenly force, the Silver Divines were formed," he read, "Their purpose was simple; to defeat the forces of evil, and protect those who could not protect themselves."

This was enough to bring some of that joy back to Yuna, as he remembered the many days he had spent working on the idea. So, he began to look at the many little ideas for their lore, and was surprised with how thorough he had been.

He had given each member of the group their own specific fighting styles and skills (which had manifested in their card effects), and many important events involving said characters (which he had meant to be Spells and Traps for the deck, but he never got around to it). In truth, it was actually kind of impressive, especially considering he was about 12 when he did this.

But then, he came to a page where it just stopped. It had been a page involving a brutal battle, but he had completely forgotten to give an outcome for the battle. He had no idea of how he would even want to finish it...

 _'With the way your deck is set up right now, you will NEVER be able to take down the Archaic Justice.'_

Then he remembered Vice's words.

"He's right," Yuna said sadly, "I was just focused on having fun, but now, I need to get serious about my ability to build a deck."

And that meant he was going to take some time to think.

Taking out his trade binder, he looked through it, and saw that he had a decent number of good cards, as well as a lot of classics. And looking through them, he noticed a recurring theme.

Cards like 'Celtic Guardian' and 'Celtic Guard of Noble Arms', 'Saggi the Dark Clown' and 'Peten the Dark Clown', 'Battle Ox' and 'Enraged Battle Ox'...

"Wait a minute, that's it!"

He could hear a collective noise of shock from all four of the spirits in his head.

 _"Wait, what's it?"_ Yuna heard Jaden question.

"Retrains! That's how we can do it! Just evolve the decks we used to use for this!"

 _"Wait, really? We can do that?"_

"Sure, why not? I mean, my Grandpa said he is working on a 'Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon' or something like that. He is already working on a Blue-Eyes Retrain, so I don't think it would be too hard to get our decks reborn for the modern era."

 _'Hm... you know, that isn't a bad idea. Astral has a mental list of my deck, so knowing what needs an upgrade should be easy.'_

That was when Yuna remembered something.

"Oh that's right... you have Astral! And Yusei could probably get back his old deck from Aria! And with how famous Jaden and Yugi were, I could find their deck profiles online effortlessly! That makes it WAY easier."

" _I didn't think about it like that,"_ Yuma stated, _"Well, alright, does that sound good with everyone?"_

" _I can agree with it,"_ Yugi declared.

" _Count me in!"_

" _Ditto."_

With an agreement reached after only a few minutes, Yuna declared "Well, let's get to work, then! I'll start with my deck, since it is right in front of us."

" _Wait, hold up a sec! Why do you decide who gets their deck done first?"_

"A little principle called 'MY body, MY rules'!"

* * *

With caffeine-fueled gusto, Yuna took out a mechanical pencil and began to write again in his little book. A concept came to mind immediately, and worked with all the energy he had right now.

Looking over what he wrote, he needed to think a little more on it:

 _The Silver Divines were ravaged by the battle, and many of their numbers were destroyed. Their life forces were waning as the Blood cult drained them of what they had left. But suddenly, as their hope was about to fade..._

That was as far as he had gotten, and he did not know how to continue it.

He had been given ideas from the others, but in terms of storyline, none of them really wowed him. Feeling that he had nothing in his mind, he looked back to his deck. When he opened it up, he saw one single card:

A card that he was told 'represented him in a way'.

As he stared at 'The Knight with Five Souls', he looked to the visage of himself. As crazy as it was, seeing the card that looked so similar to him, made him feel… strangely annoyed. It wasn't like before, where he was trying to figure out why it was symbolic of him. Instead, just thinking about the fact that such a card would exist pisses him off.

The only problem? He wasn't exactly sure WHY it pissed him off.

He pondered on the subject for a few minutes, and tried his hardest to come up with an answer. But all his mind did was keep answering his question with another question:

Why would someone else make this? Why didn't he?

" _That's your big issue with it!?_ He heard Jaden question in the back of his mind. _"Just the fact that you didn't come up with it?"_

"Yeah," he admitted. "I know it may seem stupid, but the idea of someone else telling me what I am –even if it is just through a card-, just… doesn't sit right with me. I'd like to think I know who I am, so why the heck would I need confirmation from someone I don't know, y'know? I just kinda wish I was the one to decide what I would be in this game."

" _Well, why can't you be?"_

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

" _Well, I mean if you wanted to, now's your chance. Make yourself how you would like to be. Why not?"_

Yuna pondered only for a moment, before it dawned upon him. "You starting to see why I called you an 'incredibly stupid genius', Jaden?"

" _I mean, I like the 'genius' part, not so big on the 'incredibly stupid' part."_

Yuna took note of that. He'd have to stop with the insulting compliments. If he was going to work with the spirits, agreeableness was going to be a key factor.

"So, with the idea in mind, all I need is an effect. It needs to be powerful, but not too powerful. After all, if I'm the only one with access to this deck, then I can't have it be completely banworthy."

" _Wow, you are really thinking hard on this,"_ Yugi noted.

"Of course," Yuna told him, "This game is pretty fast nowadays, and I need to make sure I can keep up."

" _Wow, you just made me feel old by saying that,"_ Yugi told him.

"Well, to be fair, you are old."

" _You take that back, you little whippersnapper!"_ Jaden yelled, impersonating the voice of an old man. This caused Yuna to bust out laughing, and that made him feel really good. This helped to clear his mind a little, and for a moment, he could actually think. And that's when he had an idea.

"Yugi, you and the others said I'm integral to this whole 'Spiritual Mission' thing, yeah?"

" _Yeah?"_

"So, essentially, I'm the lifeblood of the mission?"

" _I suppose you could say that."_

And with that, Yuna had all he needed.

He finally had a plan.

* * *

 _The Silver Divines were ravaged by the battle, and many of their numbers were destroyed. Their life forces were waning as the Blood cult drained them of what they had left. But suddenly, as their hope was about to fade… their salvation arrived. As if in complete defiance of the fate they believed was about to end them, they were met with a powerful force:_

 _Anima, the Lifeblood Reactor._

 _With what simply felt like a healing gust, the Silver Divines were rejuvenated, and the Blood cult was forced to retreat. The battle was over, at least for now. Anima stitched them up, and gave those that survived a healing draught. They ones who survived were grateful, but did not forget to mourn those who did not._

 _Disciple of Sin, Twin Axwielder, Yujo the Fearless, and even Crescent Pikeman had all fallen. Fallen, but not forgotten. Allies of the Silver Divines (and even Twin Axwielder's own sister) readily offered to take their places, completely willing to help the cause. Anima respected that courage, and was more than willing to give them their chance. But in exchange, they can no longer call themselves the Silver Divines._

 _So, they forfeited the name, and began to learn under Anima. Through intense training, they were reborn, and their powers were stronger than ever._

 _Gone were the days of the 'Silver Divines', and thus begun the days of the 'Divine Reactors'._

Yuna proofread his work at least five times over, trying to ensure it was right. And judging by the look of it, his grand idea was finally complete. Finally, with everything in place, Yuna began to write down effects and names.

"Alright, now we're cooking with gas! Archaic Justice beware!"

" _Speaking of which, Yuna,"_ he heard Yusei say in the background, _"There's something I just remembered."_

"Which is?"

' _Don't you have to leave Egypt tomorrow and go back to school?'_

Yuna's eyes widened at the realization that this was the case…

Then he pulled out his phone and dialed in a number. After a few seconds of ringing, it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hey Grandpa," Yuna chuckled nervously, "It turns out I need to call in another favor…"

"And I just got off the phone with the Monarco boy! What did you forget?"

* * *

 **And there we go, that is the first chapter of Deck Building, and whenever I have free time, I will try to update with another Deck Building chapter.**

 **Oh, and before we finish off, I have an important poll that I would like you all to check out if you can. It's regarding the first episode of Spirits of the Past Season 1, and I would really like your guys' opinion on the subject.**

 **But that's all I have for now, and as always, read, review, all that jazz.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
